Behind a Mask of Lies
by Illusions
Summary: What would you do if your best friend was dating YOUR guy and you couldn't do anything about it? (Rei/Mamoru in the beginning, and then later Rei/Jadeite) CHAPTER 12 up!
1. Default Chapter

Mm, I just think that Rei and Mamoru are a perfect couple!!! Oh well, *sighs* at least I am the author here!!! Wahahah! You are in MY terrain!! Ok, ok… read the story… and WRITE A REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! Thankoo. :)  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Rei, do ya wanna go to this awesome ski resort with me and Mamoru? We'll have a killer time…." Usagi pleaded.  
"Meatball-head, you know that I have midterm tests soon!"  
"But Rei!!!"  
"Hm, you're up to something Usagi. I swear. Why don't you want to go with Mamoru by yourself? Hm?" Rei asked wickedly.   
"Well, I was wondering…"  
"What?" Rei cocked an eyebrow.  
"That you could…"  
"WHAT?!?"   
"Teach me a few tricks… ya know…."  
"Ah, HA!" Rei stood up and banged her hand on the table. "You want to impress Mamoru, huh?" She smiled.  
"Yes."  
"Oh…"  
"Please?"  
"Alright. But if you start whining at ANY TIME, I will personally walk out!"  
"kk" Usagi's blueberry eyes twinkled.   
"Go on and pack your bags- I'll go pack mine." Rei motioned her out of her room and started opening her closet to retrieve her award-winning skis and a bunch of other warm clothing. "All I wanted to do was stay away from him…. WHAT ARE YOU DOING, REI?" She thought, running a hand through her sweat-drenched hair. "You're going to make a fool of yourself, I tell you! Don't go! Don't go! You're going to do something stupid!!!" Rei laughed shakily and slumped to the ground. "You're going to make a fool of yourself... you are you are!" Her face went all white, and she clutched her ski-wear to herself possesively. "How could he leave me like this? How could he? How could he? How dare he? Why me? Why… why…." Rei's eyes shimmered with tears and they rolled down her cheeks interrupted. "I will not ruin my princess's life… I will not! I will not I will not!!!!" Rei sobbed and clutched her face with her hands. "Leave me alone, Momoru… leave me alone… leave me alone…." Rei heard footsteps and she hurriedly closed the bathroom door behind her.   
"Rei? Are you almost done? We have to go soon!!!" Said Usagi impatiently.   
"Ya, ya!!!!" Rei splashed cool water on her face, and got out. "Ok, let's go." She picked up her bags, and ran out the door with Serena. Rei quickly put on some headphones and connected her cd player to it, hoping it would drown out Momoru's voice.   
"Hey, hon. Let's go." Momoru winked at Usagi and Rei pretended to close her eyes, listening to the music. Momoru smiled and wrapped his arm around Usagi. "Come on, you'll LOVE the ski resort." He led them to his black mercedes, and they got in. Rei admired the leather seats and the elegance of the furnishings. Then she closed her eyes, sighing slightly at the sad music that she drank in.   
"Rei, wake up. Wake up!!!" Usagi shook Rei and watched her open her sleepy eyes at her. Purple eyes stared back at her, and Usagi frowned. "REI!"  
"Huh?" Rei murmmered and twirled a strand of her violet-black hair around her finger.   
"Come on! Let's go!" Usagi pulled Rei's arm and Rei groaned.   
"Alright!" She 'gently' pulled her arm away from Usagi's grasping hands, and walked gracefully out of the car. The fresh cold air of snow hit her face, and Rei forgot about her never-ending problems for a few seconds. She lifted her blue-black head and looked up into the ski, gazing at the snowflakes falling to the ground. They fell on her silky raven hair, sparkling like glitter in the sunlight. Usagi and Momoru looked at her for a while, smiling at the Rei they rarely saw, the Rei that looked like a fiery ice-princess. Then Rei saw them from the corner of her eyes, and she glared at them.   
"Are we going to go, or what?!?" Rei frowned. Serena and Momoru smiled.   
"Sure."   



	2. Jokes

In spite of the flame I received, I've decided to continue this story! I hope you like this chapter! ^_^ Please no flames this time!!!!!!!!!!!!! *smiles* This is a short chapter, but I would appreciate it if you r/r!!! Thanks! =)  
~Raven  
  
^&*&^  
  
"Nice place." Rei commented, and walked into the cozy room. A merry fire blazed in the left corner, and all of the furniture was a rich oak color. Usagi immediately ran to the fire, and sat next in front of it, warming her hands. The light from it illuminated her face, making her dull blonde hair into a radiant gold. Rei flopped into the sofa, and lay down, her slim legs crossed, and her midnight hair framing her devastating violet eyes. Mamoru found a soft blanket and wrapped it comfortingly around Usagi's shoulders. There was a deep silence before Mamoru's deep voice echoed around the room.   
"I think we should have a good night's sleep- and then we'll go skiing tomorrow morning. Alright?"  
"k." Usagi opened her mouth wide and yawned. "Is it ok if I sleep in front of the fire?"  
"Just as long as your hair doesn't catch on fire." Rei and Mamoru said at the same time. They turned and stared at each other for a few seconds. Then they shouted,   
"Jinx!" and laughed.   
"I said it first!" Rei teased.  
"No, I did!"  
"You did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!" They teased each other like a brother and a sister fighting.   
  
One hour later-  
  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!!!!!!!!"  
"YOU GUYS SHUT UP!!!! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!!!" Usagi screamed.  
"Ok." They both said. Then they laughed and pointed at each other again.  
"JINX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
"God…" Usagi groaned. "Both of you are jinxed, ok?!? Now just go to sleep, will you?!? If you don't, I won't say your names three times tomorrow!" Rei and Mamoru had tears streaming down their faces by now, and were laughing. They nodded, *because they were jinxed* and went to bed. Rei lay down on the couch, and Mamoru decided to sleep on the bed, since no one was going to sleep on it. He smiled at his two favorite women in the world, and walked to his bed.   



	3. Snow... snow... snow...

Hey, Raven's back w/ another chappy! Hope ya all totally love it!!! ^.^; r/r please~!!!!  
  
"It was incredibly hard to admit the fact that Usagi and Mamoru are a great couple," Rei thought,   
  
smiling at the two, sipping her coffee and watching them both laugh about the most ridiculous things.   
  
"Mamoru needs someone to loosen him up- he's way too serious. Usagi really does that for him." She sighed   
  
in her head and looked out of the window, admiring the freshly-glittered snow. Already she could see herself   
  
skiing down it without a care in the world. Her thoughts turned back to Mamoru as he asked her a question.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't hear you." Rei apologized.   
  
"You're dreaming about skiing already Rei- tsk tsk." Mamoru teased, reading her mind. "He could  
  
always do that," Rei thought, sighing with annoyance, but teasing herself along with him. "Well it is really   
  
beautiful out there," she countered.   
  
"I can't disagree with that." Mamoru flashed a sly smile at her. Usagi winked at him.   
  
"Oh and Rei… I think Chad might be in another cabin too!!" She waited for Rei's face to turn   
  
crimson. Usagi frowned. The moon princess could always detect if something is wrong. "Rei… is something-"  
  
"Hey, I'm done- I'll see you guys out there, ok? I just can't wait another moment to get on that   
  
snow!" Rei smiled a fake smile at them, and ran out the door. "Chad used to be so devoted to me, until he  
  
found out that with a new haircut, he looked so hot he could catch girls more beautiful than me. All of his  
  
dreams came true- being the greatest rock star; everything. And he left me for that stupid blonde across the  
  
street." Rei spat, her eyes full of malice as she remembered how incredibly sweet she always thought he was.  
  
Then everything turned blurry in front of her, as hot tears spilled over her frozen cheeks. "Well who cares!"   
  
She declared. "I have all of my friends and nothing else matters to me!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But then why did something feel missing in her heart? 


	4. an unexpected encounter

Yay, another chappy from Raven!! PLEEEEAASE r/r!!!!  
  
Rei skid down the slope, the wind hitting the sides of her face. She had so much to think of these days… about Mamoru and Chad. "Mamoru and I are like sides of a coin… like brother and sister. He always tells me everything! But I thought of him as something more than just a friend. I would give my life for him." Rei's tears were brushed away by the wind freezing her cheeks. She loved skiing. It made her feel as if she was going down something so incredibly fast, without any bumps or trees getting in her way. She would dodge them like they were nothing, hoping that this would be what her life would be like- no obstacles… just a smooth slope. Rei spotted someone behind her trying to catch up. "Chad," she thought, grimacing. She flew faster over the snow and ice, running away from the face she never wanted to see. "Reeeeeiiii!" She heard, coming behind her. She sighed, and came to a stop at the bottom of the hill, and heard him stop too. She slowly turned around. Chad. He looked so gorgeous in those skiing clothes, but not as much as Mamoru, who was skiing down quickly, seeing both of them.   
"Rei, I'm made a mistake." Chad started.  
"You bet you have." Rei glared.  
"You were better in bed than that stupid girl that was my girlfriend. I really have missed you." Chad praised. Rei became still, frozen with shock.  
"I want you back… I really do." Said Chad again, giving her puppy dog eyes.   
"How… how can you say that?" Rei whispered, beginning to tremble. "Is that all you want me back for? For BED?"  
"Well… what exactly else did we do?" Chad was confused.  
"I c-can't believe you. You're not the Chad I cared for. Get out of here before I kill you.   
"Meow… down kitty. I didn't mean to make you mad." Chad put his arm around her casually and then looked at her top to bottom, running his tongue along his lips. "How bout we go in my cabin and…"  
"STOP IT!" Rei pulled herself away from him and threw a pile of snow in his face, blinding him. She then flew down the hill as fast as she could.   
"Rei." She heard a voice behind her slowly trailing away. Rei wanted to stop, run into his arms and cry her sorrows away but she knew that she couldn't tell Mamoru everything. She went faster and faster down the hill, the wind carrying her soft tears behind with it.   
  
***  
"Rei!!!" Mamoru called out. She was going so fast down that hill he was afraid she would hurt herself. He saw her talking to Chad, pulling herself away, and throwing a ball of snow in his face. Usually Rei would have cursed a guy to live in pain all his life (she has that kind of power now, because she knows she is actually the queen of mars). But she just threw a ball of SNOW in his face?!? That wasn't like Rei. "What is wrong with her?" Mamoru thought sadly. "She must have really cared for him…" Mamoru felt a piece of his heart chip away when he realized the fact that she cared about a guy other than him. He then shaked it away, hearing a loud wail behind him screaming him to stop.   
"Mamoooooooorruuuuu!" Usagi wailed behind him, her skiis slipping beneath her. He sighed and stopped, colliding with her and rolling down the hill. 


	5. he finally admits it....

Ok, I've done what Rei thinks of Mamoru right now… now for his point of view! :D Enjoy!!!! ~Raven  
  
"Usagi! Get off of me!" Mamoru pulled her off him gently. Her golden hair was in a mess around her blueberry eyes. He couldn't help laughing at her startled face. Usagi's eyes brimmed with tears. "Oh honey… I wasn't laughing at you!" Mamoru tried to hide his chuckle. He wishes Rei is there to save him when Usagi blows up.   
"You sure?" Usagi's tiny mouth went into an enormous smile.  
"Totally, babe. Come on, let's go back to the cabin."  
"…Mamoru?"  
"m… ya?"  
"Do you think I'm immature, reliant, and annoying?" Usagi said with that innocent look in her eyes. Mamoru started laughing hysterically. Here was Usagi, trying to use big words like a grown-up!   
"Mamoru, you didn't answer my question." Usagi started having a hesitant look on her face, hoping he would give her the answer she wanted.  
"What do you think, hon?" Mamoru gave her a quick kiss on the lips and started skiing away. Usagi smiled.  
"I dunno."   
***  
Mamoru didn't want to answer her question. Usagi wasn't like the moon princess he knew in the Moon Kingdom. She was like a baby, a hassle sometimes. Reliant- yes! She never gave him any privacy at all, always asking him stupid questions if he loved her still or not. He frowned. "How could this girl be the love I knew in the Moon Kingdom?" He sighed. He woman he knew was a goddess of perfection. She was so kind and generous to every living creature. He loved that slight smile that played across her lips when she looked up at him from the bottom of the stairs the last night they danced. They were Romeo and Juliet in the making. This kid was nothing like her. She hung off his shoulder like a purse he had to carry all the time. She begged him to give her candy and ice-cream with her "puppy-dog" face. Yet… he couldn't leave her. There was something in those blue eyes that reminded him somehow of the woman he loved. Maybe it was just the features, because he didn't feel comfortable with her. Usagi was a migraine to him. Then he had it. "Her happiness…." He gasped, realizing. She is always happy, always delighted. She loved everything in the whole world. Everything was a game to her. He just loved and adored that in her, yet it made her so immature. "I guess even little kids are like that… she represents all of the little children in the universe. All of them haven't been touched with something so terrible like abuse, hate, malice, war… yet Usagi had. And she was STILL always damn happy! She bounced off the walls like a toddler, and asked the sweetest questions like an 8-year-old. She was unbelievable.  
  
  
But he didn't love her. 


	6. rei's breakdown

Ok, a lil more on Mamoru…. We can't get enough of him, ne? *wink wink* ~Raven  
  
Usagi smiled up at the sky. "Why, it's so pretty these days." She yawned and then stuck her tongue at it for being prettier than her. Then she trudged to Mamoru's cabin to drink some cocoa and have a nice nap. As she went up the steep slope, she slipped and fell down. Usagi started to cry, and then pulled herself up, trying to reach the cabin. Yet she kept falling and falling. When she finally reached the cabin, the first thing she did was have a nice hot bath. Then the put on her warm nightgown, and went to sleep.   
***  
Mamoru was still trying to find Rei. He knew she had been hurt badly by Chad, and he wanted to be there for her. He could remember the times that they dated, she was always hanging on his arm but they both enjoyed the other's company- ok, she was a little annoying, but it wasn't THAT bad. Now she was distant, silent, and wasn't even talking to him. "Rei… Rei…" Mamoru whispered. He could even remember when they dated on the Moon Kingdom. They both had lots of fun… even after the date ^^ but she knew that his soulmate was Usagi, and let him go faithfully. Thus was Rei's love. She would sacrifice her happiness for someone else's. She had a rough life, even worse than what any other of the scouts had. She was used to losing everything she cared about. Her only true everlasting friends were the crows that never left her, well actually they are her guardians in Mars, but still! "No one really knows her," thought Mamoru sadly. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to make her happy… she deserves it." He promised himself. He reached the bottom of the slope, but Rei wasn't there. "Rei, where are you?" He thought, hoping she could hear his mind and call out to him like she always could. Then he saw a black head disappear below a mound of ice near him. He ran after it, and then saw a secret entrance that it lead to. "Oh wow…" It was an underground spring. Rei had made it her sanctuary and put candles, plants, and chocolates by it. Then he saw her. There were tears in her eyes as she looked at the spring. Then he saw her anger becoming her power. "Rei has already reached her princess stage, by god… she's just as powerful as Usagi now!" He watched her, amazed, as she transformed into her princess state and then felt memories rushing back at him. Those same eyes that could pierce anyone, seeing everything they felt, everything they knew. The same firm lips that she opened to summon her greatest power. That same hair… oh god, that same exact hair. It was really her. Then his amazement turned into sorrow and horror as she screamed into the water, hating every drop in it's form. Rei- no, Princess Mars then raised her hands over her head, creating a huge fireball, throwing it into the spring, causing all of it to dry up, cracking the earth. Mamoru could feel a slight earthquake beneath his feet. He knew that she was not mad… Rei was never mad. She used so little of her power to not hurt the planet. Then he frowned as she burnt all of the plants, and melted the candles. Then she took all of the chocolates in her hand and mashed it into putty, rolling it between her fingers, slowly making all of her love for him burn. But she couldn't. She stared into the chocolate mess between her fingers and started laughing histerically. Her laughs started to fade, and she sobbed, looking at her hands in grief. Her knees collasped beneath her, and she continued sobbing between short, quick breaths. At last, she was just crying lightly, looking around her once-loved hideout. Mamoru couldn't stand it anymore. He jumped down to her and took her in his arms.   
"Rei… Rei… what did he do to you?" He whispered. Rei continued crying, her tears muffled in his chest. Mamoru played with her hair untill she stopped crying. Then she finally looked up at him, and five innocent words came out of her sweet mouth, tearing his heart with pity and grief- even a bit of envy?  
"He said he loved me…" Rei whispered. "He said he loved me… he said he loved me… that's what he said… that he cared for me… THAT LYING BASTARD SAID HE CARED FOR ME!" She pushed Mamoru away, and bit her lip, almost crying again. She then shook her head, staring into the pit where the spring once was.  
  
"he said he loved me…" 


	7. a happy renuion

Ohhhhhhh! *sniff sniff* Pooooor ol' Rei…. Wanna hear what Mamoru does about it? ^.~ Read on, oh fellow reader! ?  
  
"Rei…" Mamoru put his arms around her once again. Rei ignored him, still staring into the pit, her eyes blank as if she was possesed. Then she began to speak.  
  
"The day I met Chad, I thought that he was a punk and needed a life, not some spiritual cleansing that he had come to us for. As days passed by, I felt something pulling me towards him. He was so lovable… always followed me around like a puppy-dog, not caring about himself, only wanting to please me. He touched my heart, and I believed he was a good guy. I began to love him for his selflessness, and saw him as a different person. This was our little hideout from Grandpa when he came along with us for a skiing trip. Every single day, we'd meet here, and we'd relax in this spring, feeding each other chocolates, and…" Rei's voice trailed off, but Mamoru knew what she meant. His arms tightened around her, not wanting to know. "I really cared for him. And we shared so many memories of trying to not let Grandpa find out we were in love…" Rei had a soft smile on her face. Suddenly, her eyes froze on the spot, and her pupils became as hard as diamonds, glittering in the dark room. "But then he left. He said he was going to take a little trip to Florida and come back. Well I had a little surprise. When he did come back, he was so incredibly gorgeous, it made my whole body turn into butter. But he came back to not surprise me with this, but with his other secret. He came up to me, and told me that he didn't need me anymore. He found another girl, much more beautiful than me, that (&*^% blonde, and said that he was going away forever. Then he took his stuff, and left. I just stood there, not saying anything. I stood and watched him take his luggage and my happiness away. I never told Serena. Heck, she has known what it is like to lose you, but she will never know how it feels to be betrayed in such…" Rei swallowed. "In such a way… he made me feel like I was another rock that he was just stepping over. A rock that he had polished carefully and lovingly, and then had it thrown away from his collection because it wasn't pretty enough. God, I hate him. I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM! " Mamoru could see the flame behind her eyes as she screamed at the pit. Then she turned to him, staring into his eyes.   
"But I will forget him." She whispered angrily. Then she looked at her hands, and started laughing.   
"I better get this chocolate off!" She giggled, and looked at Mamoru, hoping that he couldn't see that she was still sad. Her smile faded when she realized that he could. And that he always could.   
"Rei…"   
"Heck, if the spring was here I could wash it off…" Rei smiled fakely and tried to get past Mamoru to get some snow to wash it off. Mamoru wouldn't move. "Why is he looking at me like that?" Thought Rei, frightened.   
"Rei… what is it that you've always wanted?" Mamoru asked, his eyes searching hers.  
"What are you t-talking about? I-I'm hap-py." Rei wasn't enjoying the way Mamoru's eyes pinned her to the ground.   
"You're longing for something, Rei. Let me see it."  
"Oh god, no… please, no…" Her eyes widened and she started backing up to the wall.   
"Let me read your mind, Rei. Open your heart to me." Mamoru ordered, his eyes softening. Rei shook her head like a stubborn child.   
"I'm not gonna l-let you see… I won't… I won't…" Rei whispered. Then Mamoru saw it. Behind her eyes he could only see darkness. Rei had a guilt… some sadness that was tearing her apart. He tried to reach inside the darkness to find what happened, but her powerful magic made a barrier that stung his hand. Rei saw that he had found it, and it would be only a matter of minutes before he could stand the pain and push his hand through. She closed her eyes and invoked her ancestors, asking for their strength to strengthen the barrier. She was granted the power, and the barrier was too strong for Mamoru. As he touched the barrier once more, he got out of his trance and cried out from the pain going through his body. Rei's eyes widened. She had no idea he was trying so hard to get through the barrier. She couldn't stand it anymore.  
"Mamoru!" She choked out, running to his side, transforming into a princess once more, gloves covering her chocolate hands. "Mamoru… mamoru… mamoru…" She whispered tenderly, stroking his hair. Her barrier was broken from her grief, and then Mamoru spotted his chance. Princess Mar's eyes widened as Mamoru quickly reached out with his spiritual hand and reached through the barrier.   
The things he saw were so pure… so beautiful. Memories of him and Rei… her laughing outside the door, blushing when she remembered walking inside the room when he was taking a bath. Teasing Usagi with him… talking to him about his love with her when he didn't know what to get for her birthday. Then finally he realized it. As he and Usagi were kissing in the bedroom of the cottage, he saw Rei closing the door, embarressed… but sad. The expression on her face that appeared when she realized that he had loved Usagi in the past and had a child with her. Her crying bitterly in the bathroom when she heard that he was now dating her best friend, Usagi. Her nearly killing herself to save him from Medusa, an evil sorceress they encountered a few months ago. Slapping Usagi when she started sobbing that she would lose him forever. Rejecting so many men she could have been happy with because of him. Finally seeing her go to the dock where she had her first kiss with him, and dropping her ring that he gave her into the water, promising herself to never ever show her affection for him in order to protect the future queen and princess. Always doing so many things selflessly.   
  
Rei saw him come back to his form, her eyes wide with terror. "I am breaking my promise," she thought, afraid for what Mamoru's thoughts about her are now. "I should die for thi-"   
"Don't you dare think of that." Mamoru's voice entered in her head. "Damn, you can still read my thoughts." She thought, hating the stupid connection she had with him. He chuckled.   
"Don't make me use it against you…" The voice inside of her head teased.  
"Like how?"  
"M… why should I tell you?"  
"Because I asked." Rei laughed.  
"Rei… I-" Mamoru came back from his trance.   
"I d-don't want to talk about it." Rei whispered, very angry. "Y-you… why you… YOU INVADED MY PRIVACY! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO LOOK IN THER-"  
"Hush, Rei." Mamoru put his arms around her once again. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"   
"I didn't want you to break up your relationship with Serena." Rei blandly stated.  
"No, that's not the reason. Do you want me to find ou-"  
"Fine! I'll tell you! One, if you rejected me. Two, if we actually would be a perfect couple and live happily ever after and you would forget Usagi and Reenee wouldn't ever be born. Three…"  
"Three?" Mamoru whispered in her hair.  
"I'm just starting to get over you." Rei replied. There was a long silence between her and Mamoru, who was thinking deeply whether what he was going to do right now would be regreted later. "Naw, we did this in the Moon Kingdom… my love understood that I needed a break from her once in a while. Usagi is like vanilla, and Rei is like cinnamon… I couldn't live without either." Mamoru thought.   
"Rei…"  
"….m?" Mamoru took a deep breath.  
  
  
"Let me help you get that chocolate off." Rei looked up at him, her eyes startled, but Mamoru's only held a smile. 


	8. a beautiful morning, a horrible secret

Hey hey peoples! I'm back!!! Mwahahhaah! Wiiith another chapter, of course! Enjoy enjoy! And PUH-LEAZ review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thankies!  
  
Rei woke up. Last night had only been a dream come true. She was very sure Mamoru enjoyed himself, but she felt like hell. She had betrayed her princess. She had slept with her best friend's soul mate. Rei couldn't blink back the tears anymore. She put her face in her hands and wept. Wept that she actually enjoyed being in Mamoru's arms. Wept that she had been so stupid to let all of her common sense flee right at that first passionate kiss. Wept that she thought that what they did was right. That they're lips fit together so perfectly, that she amazingly fit snugly into his body. Rei stopped sniffling and opened her eyes to try to find a tissue. She found herself slowly crawling to the bathroom to get some toilet paper. After she blew her nose and washed her face, she realized how she knew her surroundings so well. They had been in Mamoru's apartment. Rei looked around, trying to find Mamoru. What she found was a hot cup of coffee (Mamoru knew her so well) and a note saying he was going out to get ice- cream and that she shouldn't leave just yet. Rei's eyes widened at the word "ice-cream" on the note. Her common sense nearly fled yet again, but she held her ground. They had gone to far already. and now, if they were going to get ice-cream and. ohh no, no way. Rei shook her head. She put on her clothes and then realized they were torn. Mamoru knew her too well. "Shit," she thought. It would be even more obvious if she walked out of his apartment wearing HIS clothes! Rei saw that the tears in her dress were not sleek cuts of a scissors, they were torn frantically. She felt herself laughing at the prospect that Mamoru trapped her from leaving the apartment, and even funnier, did it without knowing it. She could remember him taking off her clothes as fast as he could, and how he got mad at the little buttons in her blouse and tore the rest of her clothes off, with his teeth. He wasn't the sweet Mamoru she knew last night. He was a passionate mad-man, craving for more. He was quite rough handling her, but Rei didn't mind- she felt it quite exhilarating to see his *evil* side. And now she was wondering how she could get out of the darn apartment. She couldn't wear his clothes. She couldn't wear hers. suddenly Rei got a vision that Mamoru was walking up the steps to his apartment. There was not much time left. Rei bit her lip. Then she realized it. "I could transform. why didn't I think of that before?!?" She raised her hand. "Mars power!!!" She hear a rustling of keys outside the front door. Rei quickly opened a window and leaped. She landed on the sidewalk without a scratch. A few people stared at her. Sailor Mars just ran.  
  
*****Darien's side*****  
  
"Rei? Rei..." Darien walked around the apartment. He had the feeling he was going to be surprised. Maybe Rei would jump from behind him and smother him in kisses. Or maybe she'd. Darien spotted the torn clothes at the foot of the bed and smiled slightly. He remembered tearing it off her, frustrated, when the buttons would come out. He suddenly thought maybe Serena would find out. Serena. she was his soul mate, but sometimes he couldn't stand being far away from Rei. He had this urge just to be near her. Or have at least one part of his body in contact with hers. Every time he saw her, he would run up to her and put his arm around her shoulders. Or he would lift her up in a hug. Serena didn't mind. but what if she knew the real reason behind why he did that? Darien shuddered at the thought. His thoughts flew back to Rei. She made him feel. different. When they were dating he only knew the giggly side of her; the one that hung on to his arm, the one that showed him off to all of her friends. After he found out she was Sailor Mars, he knew the real side of her. The woman who was so protective of her best friend she would die for her. The woman who really cared about everything. She was the only one who actually thought Catsy was not an enemy and protected her from a blast. She didn't just kill any enemy that fought back against her. She actually believed that Catsy was a good person. She could FEEL it. Serena could tell if a really evil person was actually good, but only with her powers. Rei just. knew. She was so damn mysterious, it scared him sometimes. It was like she was in another world. Darien sighed. But he knew that he loved her. And he could feel that there was some turmoil going inside of her right now because he could feel it too. Darien continued looking for her. Finally, he realized she was using her powers to hide herself, or, she had left the apartment. Darien looked at the different boxes of ice-cream in his hands and sighed. He put them in the freezer. Some other day, then. Rei was probably shaken up from last night. Darien tried to contact her with his thoughts.  
  
**Rei again** Mars continued running as fast as she could to the temple. She had sinned. She felt like she wanted to commit suicide. She finally reached the temple, and went into her room before her grandfather saw her. There, she turned back into Rei and went to the fire. Something was dreadfully wrong. The fire didn't answer her questions. Rei began to cry. "I'm sorry, great fire, I was blinded by love!" She continued sobbing. The fire did nothing. "If you don't answer my question right now I will throw myself to the flames!" Rei grew hysterical, her eyes turning nearly as red as the fire. The fire still showed her nothing. Rei stood up, and leaped into the fire. She woke up. She thought she was dead, but she wasn't. She looked around herself and realized she had turned into Princess Mars unconsciously. The fire was still around her. It didn't hurt though. It felt quite warm and comforting. Princess Mars realized the fire was her element, and that it could never hurt her, no matter how much she tried to make it. She stood up and walked out of the Great Fire. She was still mad, but now she realized how to control the fire. She turned to it. "Great fire!" The flames roared in front of her. "My ancestors!" The fire blazed. "You and I are of the same blood. Will you ignore a request from you very own sister?" She could see the flames fight with each other. "Please." Princess Mars' eyes softened. "I need to know this. It is very important." The flames flashed images into her mind. Princess Mars gasped, and nearly fainted. She felt like she couldn't breath. Suddenly the room she felt always comfortable in felt too hot and the incense in the room choked her. She ran out of the room and into the fresh air. She gasped for breath. "Oh great Mars, this can't be." She coughed, her eyes stinging. Finally her senses came back to normal and she became deadly calm. She sat under a tree and thought what she could do to prevent the forthcoming events. She felt a voice in her head. A voice she knew too well. She tried to block him out, but it was too late. He was in her head, and only he could get out. "Rei?" Darien's thoughts caressed her. Rei kept her mind as blank as possible. But her body was reacting to his voice before she could stop it. She trembled, and clenched her fists. "Rei? Is something wrong? You left. wait, did you see the note?" Rei kept her mind blank again, but her hands shook.. "Rei. I was going to get some ice-cream. I asked you not to leave. I guess you didn't read the note. Why don't you come back to my apartment now? I have something to show you." This time Rei couldn't stop herself from answering back. "No. no, I. um, have work to do." "Oh come on Rei, you've dumped your grandpa a few times so you could hang out with your friends." "I can't this time." "Why not?" "I just can't, OK?" Rei snapped. Tears were forming in her eyes. She wanted to desperately tell him what he felt for her; what she felt for him. it was WRONG. It was just. wrong. "Rei, what's wrong? You sound shaken up." "No look, I'm fine, alright? Stop pestering me. I have work to do." "I'm sure you do." Mamoru's voice teased her. "I know you're avoiding me. afraid of doing it again?" "MAMORU!" Rei blushed. "Gomen." Rei couldn't help but smile. "Mamoru, really, I have to go, ok?" "Alright. Fine. Maybe some other time?" "NO." Rei said it louder then she meant it. "Rei. was I not good enough?" Mamoru was hurt. Rei felt her heart lurch at the words. No. he wasn't just good, he was amazing. But she couldn't tell him that. "It's Chad, that's all. I-. I need some time to be alone, that's all." She lied through her teeth. "You're lying." Mamoru knew her too well. "I'm not. Look, I have WORK. Please get out of my head now!" "Fine. I don't know what you're hiding Rei, but I will find out." "Mamoru-" Rei got cut off. Mamoru had broken off their mental connection. She sighed. Now she would have to plan how to stay away from him. 


	9. hiding

Review review you guys!!!! ^^  
  
"Hey Rei! Sup?" Serena grinned at her. Rei smiled back and sat next to Lita on the other side, feeling like she would throw up any minute. "Where's Mina?" "Ohh she said she couldn't come. probably had a hot date." Lita winked at her. Rei giggled. Then she heard the rustling of car keys. "Mamoru," she thought. "Oh #%@!" "Um you guys, I have to go." "Oh no you're not." Lita pulled her back into the seat. "You're always leaving when I'm around. Don't be a meanie." She stuck her tongue out at her. Rei sighed, but her heart lurched as she heard the footsteps getting closer. She tried to block out the sound, but it was too late. "Hey sweetheart." His voice caressed her. "Hey hun!" Serena thought it was for her. "How are ya?" Lita smiled. "I'm ok. Rei, you're not going to greet me?" He turned towards her. Rei smiled at him but shot him a mental glare and a slap. Mamoru raised his eyebrows and sat next to Serena, across from Rei. "What do you guys want to order?" Lita smiled, breaking the silence. "Ice-cream!" Serena grinned. "Mm. hot chocolate and a muffin." Ami blushed. Rei didn't answer. He already knew what she wanted. Mamoru went up to the counter and ordered. Rei wanted to leave so bad but she couldn't. She took her feet out of her high heels and sighed as she stretched them out. "So. how's it going you guys?" "Ts' ok." Lita grinned at her. "I tried to call you yesterday night, no one was home. Had a dateee?" She winked at her. Rei blushed a deep crimson. "No. of course not." "Then why didn't you pick up the phone?" "I don't know. maybe I was out." "At 2 am?" Lita winked at her, implying the meaning. Rei blushed, furious. "LITA!!!" Rei blushed even more. Lita giggled. "And anyways, whyyy were you calling me at 2 in the morning?" "I. well. um." "You didn't call, you meanie." "Yes I did! But it was about you know who." "Oh? Ohhhhh yeah.. Thaaat person!" Rei grinned at Lita. Lita was trying to get Fred. and yeah. Finally Mamoru came back. He handed the muffin and the hot chocolate to Ami, a double hot-fudge ice-cream sundae to Serena, the blueberry muffin to Lita, and a hot cup of coffee to Rei. Rei sipped it. It was good. He knew it just the way she wanted it. Mamoru sat across from her and took of his shoes as well. Then he turned to talk-ahem- flirt with Serena. Rei could see Serena's cheeks blush and felt even worse for what happened. She decided not to think about it and turned to Lita. "So what did you want to talk to me about over the phone?" "Well you see." Lita suddenly spoke in Spanish. Rei knew the language but Serena and Darien didn't. Ami knew French, like Haruka and Michiru. Well, Haruka and Michiru were exceptions because they knew Italian (the one they spoke in most often), French, Spanish, and Chinese. other then the ones every scout knows: English and Japanese. Serena and Darien looked at them, suspicious. Rei smiled and continued speaking in Spanish. "Pues.?" She winked at Lita. Lita blushed and giggled. Now Serena and Darien were REALLY REALLY curious. They looked at Rei and glared at her. Well, Serena did. Darien just kind of let his eyes melt into hers. Rei looked away. Lita continued chattering away, but Rei felt sick. She suddenly started speaking English again. "You guys. I. don't feel too well." "Is it the visions, Rei? Does your head hurt?" Ami looked at her, sympathetic. Rei nodded. "Come on, I'll take you home." Rei let Ami look into her troubled eyes. Ami seemed so kind and understanding at the moment. Rei just wanted to tell her everything. She let Ami walk with her out of the store. "Rei, honey, is everything ok?" Rei felt a hand gently stroke her cheek. An angel's touch. She felt tears falling down her cheeks. The water beauty embraced her and Rei started crying. Ami. understood. She was the one who supported those who had troubles in the inner scout group. She never told secrets, and she could be trusted. Trust. It was something Rei had never felt. But when she looked into the soft understanding blue eyes in front of her, she saw a glimmer of hope. Rei felt save in that abode of soft blue silk and cried out what had happened. 


	10. destiny

YES MY COMPUTER IS FIXED!!!! THANK YOU OH MIGHTY COMPUTER GODS!!! Well, since I felt so bad about not updating for so long. I decided to add a chapter to every story I have tonight. So here's your treat! Enjoy! ;)  
  
"Well, you know what you have to do." Ami calmly listened to Rei's confession. She knew about her feelings for Mamoru, but she had no idea that Mamoru would turn against Serena like that.  
  
"I CAN'T TELL HER!"  
  
"Oh no don't do that. Rei. you should. no. you shouldn't. oh god, for once I don't know what to do." Ami smiled at her gently. Rei felt like dying. Then she turned deadly calm.  
  
"I know what I have to do." She whispered to herself softly so Ami wouldn't hear. After they talked a little while longer, Rei went home to confide with The Great Fire. "How can I prevent this destruction?" She asked. The answer which she got confirmed hers. She nodded, brushing away tears, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and closing her eyes.  
  
-a week later-  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SHE'S 'GONE'?" Mamoru roared. Serena looked into the blazing fire, her eyes red from crying.  
  
"It's true." She whispered.  
  
"I can't believe this. I just cannot believe this. HOW could she do this to me? To you! To the whole damn senshi group! How the hell are we supposed to fight without her?" Mamoru paced back and forth across the rug. His shadow flickered behind him. Serena just shook her head, closing her eyes, a tear running down her cheek.  
  
"Why..why." Serena whispered. She choked out a sob. Mamoru continued pacing, then stopped, and glared and yelled at her to release his anger.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, JUST CRYING AND SOBBING THERE? FOR GODS SAKES, DO SOMETHING! DON'T YOU HAVE THE POWER TO SUMMON HER OR SOMETHING?"  
  
"I used to." Serena whispered, and then smiled slightly. "She cut herself off from me. Weren't you. didn't you have that connection that you could speak into her mind..?"  
  
"I'm been yelling into hers for the last twenty four hours. God, she must have cut herself off from me too. Shit. Is she capable of doing that?"  
  
"If she has, she's become just as powerful as me." Serena looked back into the fire. Mamoru paused. He remembered seeing Rei in her princess form. meaning she was as powerful as Serena. Then he remembered their night together, and.  
  
"Oh god." He closed his eyes, his hands clenched so tightly blood ran down them, unnoticed by him. Serena, however, did notice.  
  
"Mamoru, stop!" She ran to him, and slapped him. "How DARE you try to solve this by self-inflicting yourself! How dare you, you. you pig!" She punched his chest repeatedly, and finally Mamoru stopped. Serena continued a lot calmer. "We need to think this out. We need to find her. We need her. I do. We all do." She slowly started bandaging his hand with her handkerchief. 'I do, more than any of you.' Mamoru thought sadly, realizing it was because of him that she left. Suddenly the rest of the senshi group came rushing in.  
  
"WE FOUND A LETTER FROM REI!"  
  
"What?" Mamoru and Serena turned simultaneously. Serena reached out to grab the letter from their fingers, but Mamoru was quicker. He grabbed it and read it quickly. 'Impressive,' He thought. 'They'll believe it, all of them. Except me.' He sadly handed it to Serena. She looked through it with shaking hands and nearly dropped it. Ami took it gently from her fingers, cleared her throat, and read aloud.  
  
My friends, I don't know how to start, or what to say at all, for that matter. I need to be away. I've been having reoccurring dreams and nightmares related to being a senshi- don't worry, none of them are visions, but I need to have time to myself for a while. I feel so constricted and suffocated with all the responsibility I have. As for my duty to you senshi, if I have any visions relating to any of you of any importance, I will send you a letter. I will not, however, leave a returning address. It is for the better that you don't know where I am. I.just.need.time.to think. To fully understand and finally accept my duty as a senshi. Minako went through this phase, and even though she didn't leave, I think it would be faster, and a lot safer, if I went through this alone. As for fighting with the rest of you, I will be fighting senshi through my healing process, but not with the rest of you. I assure you I am fully capable of defending myself. As Ami if you disagree- we have been training a lot more heavily than the rest of you these past few years. I beg you to understand my position and how hard it is for me to do this, but I must. If I don't accept my duty as a senshi now, I never will. And postponing this would surely lead to havoc.  
  
Please understand, Rei  
  
(P.S. I assure you I won't be gone for more than three years. I will return. I just hope you will accept me.)  
  
Ami's voice was shaking as she finished. All the rest of the senshi looked to her.  
  
"Is it true, she is as powerful as she says?"  
  
"Yes." Ami sighed. "Yes, she definitely can handle at least fifty of our hardest opponents alone, I assure you that. She's. so very powerful.and.god.I." Ami started crying. Makoto walked up to her and wrapped her arms around the sobbing, usually always under control Ami.  
  
"It's ok. Everything is going to be alright. But tell me, how did she get to become so strong?"  
  
"We were training by ourselves after hours to increase our strength. All of you know that many of my attacks are weak compared, and many times monsters are immune to Rei's fire for some odd reason. We went past that barrier. She is. most probably just as, or more powerful than our princess herself."  
  
"She reached the princess form?" Serena interrupted.  
  
"Yes. And I did as well." Ami blushed and looked towards the floor. "We felt a need to become stronger. We didn't want to bring all of you guys into it. we had no idea it would be so effective though." She talked softly.  
  
"We have to find her." Serena said suddenly.  
  
"No. You will not find her." Minako finally spoke, her voice loud and clear. "I'm the only one who has gone through this stage before. I understand what she's going through and I won't allow you to put our group into trouble by disrupting her healing period so that she will never heal. Let her heal, and let her come on her own. I'm sure that a little extra training shouldn't hurt all of us. Why are you guys so selfish? Why aren't you thinking about Rei? We will still be able to fight without her! We'll just have to be more careful." She nodded fiercely. "I'm going to go train right now. If any of you guys are a true friend of Rei's, then follow me."  
Everyone except Serena followed her. 


	11. Running Away

Thanks to a review from Chibi______ (can't remember the end), I've gotten an idea to continue on. Thanks Chibi! And for putting that idea out into the open, I intend to use it. Your wish is my command. ^.~ Hope you enjoy this chapter, everyone! 888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"She's been gone for almost a month now. We need her." Mamoru argued.  
"She needs to be by herself until she feels she is ready."  
"She won't have anyone to come back to if we're DEAD!"  
"We're strong enough, Mamoru."  
"We are not, and you know it. It was by pure luck that we killed that other daemon in time."  
"Mamoru-"  
"Minako, listen. The circumstances of your leaving were different. The monsters weren't that powerful compared to us, and it was during the season that the negaverse wasn't so active."  
"."  
"We need to find her. But we also need people to stay here so we can fight off the daemon." Mamoru said to the group. Then he took a deep breath.  
  
"I'll find her."  
"NO!" Ami said, a little too loudly for her gentle nature. She calmed down a bit. "No," She said normally. "I'll go find her."  
"I am her best friend, Ami. Also, we need you here."  
"I'll go. I know the situation she's going through." Minako pointed out. Mamoru shook his head. "She'll probably also figure out that she was lying in the letter," He thought.  
"No, we need you here Minako."  
"But my powers are hardly of use when fighting these daemons!"  
"Your Venus Love Chain is very effective."  
"Yes but-"  
"It's what saved us last time. You need to stay here, Venus." Mamoru spoke to her with authority. Minako cringed. He was using his 'Prince' voice.  
"Fine." She pouted.  
"Ok, so I'm going." Mamoru said.  
"I won't let you go." Ami said dangerously, looking straight into his eyes. Mamoru raised his eyebrow. "Does she know?" He thought.  
"Do you k-"  
"Yes." Ami's eyes glinted protectively. Mamoru bit his lip. She had gotten to the princess stage... she could probably hurt him considerably.  
"Oh come on Ami, cheer up. Rei'll be back in no time!" Lita grinned and patted her back encouragingly. Ami now faced a problem. If she kept insisting that Mamoru shouldn't go, it would look weird. Yet, if she let him go. damn. Think of what he and his hormones would do. or maybe, if she threatened him enough, he wouldn't.  
"Alright." Ami looked straight into Mamoru's eyes, and did something that only someone in the princess stage is allowed to do- speak into another person's mind.  
"If you lay ONE HAND on her, I'll hurt you so bad you won't be able to get up for a week. Count me on it." She whispered fiercely into his mind. Mamoru got the picture. He nodded and then cleared his throat loudly.  
"Alright then. I'm going to go do some research to see where she is. I'll see you guys later, ok?" Mamoru left, with Ami's eyes watching his every move.  
  
888  
  
"Oh, thank god, some sleep." Rei had been looking for a hotel everywhere in Venice, but finally she found a nice lady who let her rent a room in her home. Rei's politeness and beautiful Italian had impressed and loosened up the harsh woman. Rei gladly accepted the bowl of soup pressed into her hands and the warm bed upstairs in the attic. But her dreams were troubled.  
  
"Rei! I finally found you. oh god Rei, how could you leave me-" Mamoru appeared at the doorway, wearing an elegant white shirt and black trousers.  
"Mamoru?" Rei whispered, her eyes wide open. "Why-"  
"Rei. don't speak." Mamoru hushed her, wrapping his arms around her. She was wearing a red silk robe and Mamoru gently massaged her back with his hands. Rei leaned her head back, her eyes closed, her lips parted slightly. Mamoru couldn't resist and kissed her soft smooth neck, his lips traveling up till he reached her inviting lips.  
"Oh Mamoru. I've missed you so." Rei whispered against his lips. Mamoru released her lips for a moment.  
"Rei, come with me. We can be together somehow, I know we can. I don't love Serena- I love only. only you, Rei. Oh Rei-"The words strangled in his throat, and he spoke through his mouth, which had moved against hers yet again, and his tongue, which delved into her hot moist mouth. Rei could feel her silk robe pushed off, becoming a liquid pool at her feet. Then she felt his hands unsnap her b-  
  
Rei woke up, her breathing uneven, and her hands clammy with sweat. Then she looked around at her surroundings, and took a deep breath, lying back down. It was all too real. She couldn't go back to sleep. Rei got up, and went downstairs, getting her coat and sneaking out the door. She let the wet moist air hit her face, and stepped out into it. Then she saw all the gondolas, so beautiful and lit with golden radiance. Filled with couples. Rei started to cry. "The only man I love I cannot have." She thought, weeping. "And the craziest thing is that he has feelings for me too. yet. we can't be together." She buried her face into her hands and wept for her damned love life. No kind voice interrupted her and stole her off into the night, and no man rescued her and made her fall in love with him like she had wished. Instead, she was left all alone on the step, with the water of the canal just inches from her feet. Rei stood up shakily, and walked ahead those inches, and looked into the black water. "How easy it would be. to just. jump. and let my heavy water-laden coat carry me down. And then, I would forever be with him. I wouldn't have to live with the pain." Her eyes filled up with tears, and taking one last look at the beautiful gondolas, she leaped. 


	12. Love, at last or is it?

Another chapter! Enjoy! 888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Rei felt cold, very very cold water hit her face, and it brought her out of her depressed mode. She immediately felt stupid, very stupid, for even thinking of committing suicide. She went to the surface, spitting out water, and coughing up any excess that she had inhaled. And then she got out of the water, and dried herself using her powers. "I can't die. I have an obligation to my princess." She thought. And then she thought darkly, "God, I don't even have the right to die."  
  
888  
  
Mamoru knew many places that Rei had wanted to see all her life. The question was: which one? "London, Italy, Paris- no wait, she's been to Paris. Seattle, Orlando." It was not that huge of a list, but going to every one of those places would cost him a pretty penny. She needed to be somewhere quiet. where no one would recognize the famous 'Rei Hino,' the model from Japan.  
  
"Italy." The word reached out to him. Mamoru took that as a sign and called his travel agent, booking a flight for Rome. When he got there, he knew it was too crowded- Rei would hate it there. "Florence?" He thought. "Maybe. but most likely no. She loves quiet, beautiful places." He walked up to a shop, and went inside. It was a tourist shop, full of glass figures and masks. Mamoru spotted the owner and went up to him.  
  
"Excuse me, sir." He said in perfect Italian.  
  
"Yes? How may I help you?"  
  
"What city in Italy would you describe as peaceful and quiet, as well as beautiful?"  
  
"All of Italy is like that. but Venice is relatively quiet this time of year."  
  
"Grazie"  
  
"De nada"  
  
Mamoru walked out of the store and went to the train station, where he bought a ticket for Venice. After about 4 hours in the train, he got off at a stop, and then took another train to Venice.  
  
"Wow, it is very beautiful." Was the first thing he said when he saw Venice. It was about 10 pm, and he needed to find a place to stay in for the night. He went to many hotels, and finally found one which was pricey but had beautiful views. Mamoru checked in and went upstairs to his room, where he turned off the lights and went to sleep.  
  
"I will find you, Rei. I promise."  
  
888  
  
Rei woke up happily as the sun shone brightly through her window. "Mm" She purred, and stretched. Then she went downstairs to breakfast and found a stranger at her table.  
  
"Good morning," He said in perfect English. "I'm Elza's grandson. I just came back from a business trip. How do you do?"  
  
"Very well, thank you." Rei smiled. He seemed to be a quite elegant and gentlemanly person. He had on this air of regality she was attracted to very much. He had sandy blonde hair, and very beautiful emerald eyes that seemed to sparkle when he spoke. Immediately she felt a little unattractive with her just-out-of-bed hair and her messy nightgown and- holy shit! "My nightgown is so revealing!" She thought, and her face showed it.  
  
"It's alright, you needn't to be embarrassed." The man smiled encouragingly at her, and Rei blushed and ran upstairs. The man chuckled, thinking how beautiful she looked when she blushed, and his thoughts soon traveled to her long ivory legs coming out of her long nightgown which was basically a big red silk shirt.  
  
Rei started laughing as she ran upstairs. "How embarrassed I was, and how kind he was to me!" She giggled, and started to put on a modest dress, and then thought better of it. "Better tease him a little," she thought, smiling. She picked out a long sheer skirt made up of a bunch of see- through blue silks layered and gathered for a elegant effect. Then she put on a lace shirt over her black bra, and then decided to wear a white bra. "Better not make it THAT obvious," she thought. She came downstairs, every inch of her a free-flowing icy spirit. She sat down prettily at the table, and when Elza came downstairs, she got up to greet the woman with a kiss on both cheeks.  
  
"Oh Rei! I forgot to tell you Senor Jared was coming today. Welcome home, grandson!" She gave 'Jared' a warm hug and kissed him on both cheeks, which he gave her back heartily. Rei had to smile. It was evident how much they cared about each other. Elza busied herself with making breakfast while Rei chatted with Jared. Rei found him to be a very intelligent, kind man. He was also very humorous, and could have her laughing till she was crying in minutes.  
  
"I had absolutely no idea! The poor man!" Jared laughed, and Rei laughed hard along with him.  
  
"Are you more comfortable with speaking English, or have you forgotten how to speak Italian when you've been going to so many of these business trips?"  
  
"Oh no, I can speak Italian just fine. I'm actually more comfortable with it." Jared spoke fluently in Italian to make his point. Rei smiled and answered him back in Italian.  
  
"Well you can speak to me in Italian, I know the language well." She watched his eyes open up with amazement.  
  
"Well, I'm impressed. You have a beautiful accent." They continued conversing till Elza put plates of pastries and fruit in front of them.  
  
"All traditional Italian cuisine," she told them in Italian. Rei tasted the pastries and exclaimed that it was delicious. The woman smiled brightly and gushed with pride. Rei and Jared ate with a good appetite. Elza noticed the way they had looked at each other and smiled knowingly that Jared had found the right one.  
  
"Why don't you show Rei around Venice, Jared?"  
  
"Of course." Jared finished and put his plate in the sink along with Rei's. He held a hand out to her. "Come, I'll show you Italy." Rei smiled and took his hand, feeling herself pulled to her feet. They walked together around Venice. They first went to San Marco square and even though Rei protested, Jared bought seeds for her and showed her how to feed the pigeons. Soon many of the pigeons were flocking to them. It was pretty early in the morning, and there were no tourists around. It was a bright sunny day even though it was chilly. Rei had brought a shawl with her. Laughing, she had watched Jared put seeds on his head and saw how the birds perched on his head. Her mouth opened wide with amazement. "How beautiful she is," Jared thought. He pulled her to him, and the breath stopped in her throat. Until now, only Mamoru could make her feel this way. Rei took that as a sign, and giggled as he put seeds on her head and then started laughing uncontrollably as a bunch of pigeons landed on her head. They immediately flew away, and she said 'come back! I'm sorry!' and astoundingly, they came back and perched on her hand. Jared looked at her differently. There was something about her voice. it held a lot of hidden power. "Maybe she has powers like me," he thought. He held his empty hand out into the air and called for the birds as well. Instantly, a couple came flocking to him as well. Rei turned to look at him, her eyes wide open.  
  
"Are you.?"  
  
"Give me your hand." He held out his hand, and she took it. He transferred his relevant memories to her and she did the same to him. Their eyes opened wide at the same time.  
  
"You're the person we tried looking for a long time ago. you're the King's general."  
  
"I tried looking as well, and I couldn't find anyone, especially you. You're Lady Mars." He knelt on one knee and kissed Rei's hand gently. Rei smiled warmly at him.  
  
"I can't stand all of these formalities, Jadeite. Just call me Rei, and I'll call you Jared. I'm glad I've finally met you. I have to contact the others and tell them that I've found you."  
  
"Why aren't the others with you?"  
  
"I'm hiding from them." She looked straight into his eyes, and he nodded, not understanding, but willing to not push it any further.  
  
"Don't contact them yet. I want to get to know you better." Jared smiled. He knew that in the future they would be married, but he didn't want to tell her that just yet.  
  
"Alright with me." Rei smiled back. "Now where do you want to go now?"  
  
"I want to take you dancing." They both smiled at each other.  
  
Rei was pulled into the most romantic restaurant she had ever seen in her life. It was beautifully furnished, but not overly like the other ones she had seen in her life. There was a dancing floor in the middle.  
  
"Patricio!" Jared called out to the manager. He whispered to him that he would like the restaurant to himself and his lady for a couple of hours if he would let him. Patricio took one look at Rei and nodded, smiling. He told Jared to play any song he liked on the jukebox, no cost. Jared and Rei sat at one of the tables, and they ate a fine lunch of pasta and garlic bread. After they ate, Jared whispered to Patricio and Patricio left into the kitchen, closing the door between them and locking it. Rei was puzzled, but she smiled and took Jared's hand as he held his hand out to her. He put on a slow romantic song on the jukebox and they started to dance on the dance floor. Rei noticed there was a charisma there that she hadn't noticed before. They talked as they danced about themselves and their pasts. Rei loved everything about him. He was handsome, kind, humorous, and there was something about him. that was just irresistible to her. He was so much like Mamoru, yet he wasn't as well. Soon a fast song played and they danced tango to it. Rei was surprised at how well Jared could dance. He seemed to be just as good as her, which was something indeed. She could rock the house when it came to Latin dancing. They seemed to talk and dance for forever, and then the jukebox stopped playing, and there was something there. Rei couldn't grab at it, but there was an energy between her and Jared. Jared must have felt it too, for he pulled her gently to him. They looked in each other eyes for a couple of seconds and then their lips met. And there was a spark so tremendous that they broke apart immediately. And then one look at the other person confirmed their passion, and their lips met again, harder and faster. Jared and Rei were both masters in the art of passion, and they both put it out there in that restaurant. There was a dessert cart on the side of the room that the chefs had sneakily rolled into the room while they were dancing, and Jared took some of the chocolates and let Rei try them. Her eyes rolled backward and she closed her eyes, saying that it was delicious. Jared immediately kissed her, letting them share the chocolate. "Heaven," they both thought, and Rei knew that although her passion for Mamoru had not decreased, she knew that Mamoru could never compare to her passion for Jared. Her love for Mamoru was great and she yearned for him so much, yet when Jared's lips met hers, her thirst was quenched. She had finally found the 'Mamoru' who could love her back just as equally as she loved him. They together tasted chocolates after chocolates, éclairs from France, wine from Italy's best vineyards. Their final payment for all of the expensive chocolates and wines would be huge, they both knew, but it was worth it. They made love behind the dessert cart, and Rei cried from the feelings that were burning within her. She loved Jared. She loved him just as much as she loved Mamoru, and in some ways even more. As they lay together on the floor in a mass of silk, Rei asked him something.  
  
"We're supposed to get married later in the future, aren't we?" She laughed from relief as he nodded and kissed her fully on the lips. Although it was only a day, they had found so much about each other that they loved, and there was so much energy there that they knew it was love.  
  
"God, I love you." Jared muttered throatily into Rei's hair. Rei whispered it back to him, and they made love one last time before Jared got dressed and went into the kitchen, paying the bill. Rei followed him inside, telling him that it would probably cost a fortune, and she would pay it. They argued over who would pay and finally decided they would pay it half and half. They finally paid, and Patricio gave them a bottle of fine wine and a box of creamy chocolates and told them that they could come back any time that they wished. Rei gave him a hug to thank him, and she and Jared walked outside of the restaurant, laughing and giving each other a kiss every minute.  
  
88888  
  
Mamoru had been searching for Rei all afternoon, and finally decided that he should have something to eat first. He approached a tiny restaurant on the corner when he felt energy around him, and saw the door open. Immediately he knew that it was Rei, and there she was, coming out of the restaurant with her arm wrapped around another man's waist.  
  
"Rei! I've been looking for you everywhere!" He ignored the burning pit of rage in his stomach and ran up to her. Rei immediately turned towards the voice, her face pale white with fright. 


	13. The truth of the Silver Millennium

Here's a chapter for you mamoru/rei lovers! The other chapter 13 is for those who want a J/R pairing. Enjoy! 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
When Rei looked into Mamoru's eyes, she could see he was furious. He had always been able to see right through her, and she was sure that he knew what had happened between Jadeite and her. Wait... did she just call him Jadeite? Oh right, that was his true name. She looked over to him. He seemed to have immediately recognized his prince and knelt down in front of him. Rei managed to put a smile on her face.  
"Look Mamoru, I found one of your knights. Apparently they're still alive after their evil counterparts were destroyed by us." She kept the smile plastered to her face for a few more seconds. Mamoru's eyes were cold- he had not been fooled at all. But a flicker of understanding went through his eyes when he looked at Jared as a flashback went through his head.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Enter, Prince." The guards opened the doors and he walked inside swiftly and looked into Rei's face, pausing. She knew him better than anyone. She probably already knew what he was going to tell her. The news that would break both of their hearts.  
"Serenity wants you to get married, Rei." Endymion said softly.  
"Does she, Endymion?" Princess Mars sat in her imperial throne made of blue fire and looked at him calmly. She sent out a quick mental command to her guards to leave. They bowed and did. "Why?"  
"Your soul-"Endymion choked. "-mate has been found." He wanted Rei to come down from her throne so that he could say something that would make it better. So he could comfort her somehow. Rei felt his thoughts within her but didn't move from her seat. Her eyes were infinitely deep and full of pain.  
'She is always the one best at keeping her emotions hidden,' Endymion thought admirably. "Well." Rei said smoothly, "if it is true, and my ancestors say it is time, then I will." She finally stood up from her throne. Endymion couldn't stand it anymore. He rushed towards her, and she knew what he was going to do, but she couldn't stop him. He came up to her and took her in his arms. Rei broke inside, but slowly pushed him away. She looked at him, and the look in the other person's eyes made her want to feel stronger, to tell him it was alright and they'd somehow... maybe in another life, be together. But she couldn't raise her voice above a whisper, and she didn't want to give him hope because there wasn't any.  
"How is it, you're the only man who's been able to bring this feeling out of me?" She whispered, looking straight into his eyes. Endymion felt his throat close in emotion but pushed back the urge to kiss her right there. The beautiful princess, his true love, nodded, agreeing with his decision. Then there came a soft whisper into her mind, asking her for entrance. She knew it was, so she allowed it.  
"Rei?" Serenity's soft voice brushed against her mind like a feather from an angel's wing. Endymion's heart tightened as well; he was also in Rei's mind, so he kept his mind blank so Serenity wouldn't detect him.  
"Yes?" Rei answered.  
"It is time. You will love him, I promise. I've sent him to your palace right now... he should be there any second."  
  
"Of course, Princess." Rei answered swiftly. She hated all of this formal crap. She loved Serenity but she could never really be on same grounds with her, no matter how much Serenity desired it as well.  
"Rei, something's wrong. Tell me."  
"Nothing, Princess, nothing."  
"Stop being so stupid!!!" A screech came into her head, and Rei had to smile.  
"I'll talk to you later." And she firmly pushed Serenity out of her mind but not fast enough to hear another frustrated scream in her head. When she turned to Mamoru her eyes were distinctly softer, and Mamoru leaned over to kiss her as a guard yelled out.  
"Your Highness! A man by the name of Jadeite wishes to speak with you. Shall I give him entrance?"  
Rei and Endymion's lips only brushed but a huge spark of electricity had gone through them.  
"Oh Rei, it can't end like this."  
"I'm sorry Endymion." Rei kissed him quick and hard. "I love you," She told him softly. Then she told the guards mentally to open the doors and allow her so-called 'soul mate' to enter.  
The man who entered was definitely Rei's type, but she felt no connection to him as she had with Endymion. She knew she would care for him, even love him a little, but it would never be the type of love she shared with Endymion. Endymion recognized the man immediately. He was one of his top guards, Jadeite. He was a good man. Rei would like him. He felt a huge hatred and jealousy burn inside him, but he pushed it down and welcomed the man.  
"Rei, I shall leave you with Jadeite as I finish some unfinished political business. I trust we shall see each other again?" He looked into her eyes, searching for her answer. Rei said nothing, but her silence spoke for her. Endymion held down the urge to shake her right there and elope with her. He left.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Jadiete, I thought you were dead." Mamoru smiled slightly, but his jealousy rippled inside his head into Rei's, who frowned slightly.  
"My prince, I thought I'd never see you again." Jared bowed down on one knee. "Neither did I think I'd ever see my soul mate." He turned warmly to Rei, but her face was rigid. He took a step back. What happened to her? Rei realized he was looking at her and tried to smile, but she couldn't. It seemed as if she couldn't take her eyes off Mamoru. She swallowed and managed to speak.  
"Apparently his name is Jared in this lifetime."  
"I see." Mamoru's eyes hardened and he nodded. "Jared, it is good to see you," He managed to spit out. "My name is Mamoru in this world."  
"Of course." Jared murmured.  
"Rei, may I speak to you privately?" Mamoru glanced at her. Jared widened his eyes. "Oh of course, of course, Prince! I'll let you two chat... I just need to check something, yes- check something... I'll see you later Rei?"  
"Yes." Rei's thoughts tried to reach him. Help me help me don't go! Jared didn't seem to have heard it, and just walked away. Rei just looked at his slowly fading shape into the distance. Suddenly it was incredibly silent. She couldn't see Jared any longer, and she really really didn't want to look into Mamoru's eyes. She turned away. She couldn't do this. She couldn't face him after... after what they did.  
"Rei." His voice... oh, his voice. So full of pain. "Rei, look at me." Rei slowly turned and looked into his eyes. Uh oh. He was furious. Really really furious.  
"I'm sorry." She looked down. Mamoru breathed out sharply.  
"You're sorry? Sorry?!? Do you have ANY idea..." He gripped Rei's shoulders tightly and roughly brought her to him.  
"do you have any idea of how much I've missed you?" His lips descended on hers and Rei felt complete. Jared could never make her feel this happy. Her mind was searing, and her body trembled as Mamoru kissed her deeply. Then she realized what she was doing and pushed him away. "No, don't."  
"Why not? That Jared will never be good enough for you. Even in the past, he wasn't. But I know you Rei. I know you better than anyone else ever will. The magic the ancestors put in your body makes you believe Jadeite is the man you truly love ONLY when you're making out with him! We can break the curse, Rei. We will."  
"I... I can't believe you're willing to leave the Princess." Rei looked at him sharply. Mamoru sighed and started pacing.  
"I care about her, I do. But only as a brother, nothing more. Her true love..." He looked upward at the sky. "...is somewhere out there in the universe. May Serenity help her find him."  
"SHE CARES ABOUT YOU, YOU DIMWIT! YOU'RE HER TRUE LOVE! DON'T THROW IT AWAY!" Rei screamed in his mind. Mamoru just shook his head.  
"No, she only saved me and nearly sacrificed her life for me all of those times because she cares for me as a sister. Seiya is her true-"  
"-what?" Rei whispered. Seiya... the legendary fighter from the skies... wasn't he...? She pushed the thoughts away. "What are you talking about? How do you know this?"  
"They eloped in the past." Mamoru explained with a dry laugh. "You know, all of these memories that Serenity apparently saw when she met her mother? They're all fake. Serena didn't commit suicide in the Silver Millennium for me. She did it for him. He was the man she loved. Queen Serenity wanted the both of us to get married, but in fact, we never did. That night... was the night of our engagement. We were about to be engaged when Seiya came in and they ran away together. We helped them plan it... don't you remember?" Mamoru looked at her attentively. Rei's eyes clouded but then it dawned on her. He was telling the truth. The Silver Millennium was a lot more screwed up than the visions of it that Queen Serenity had given them.  
"But Mamoru... you committed suicide as well... why?"  
"I didn't. I was killed by some enemies while protecting you. It's another fake vision that Serenity gave us."  
"I should have known about these memories, shouldn't I? I am the priestess of the great fire... how did you come to know this before me?"  
"Your father Mars is in league with Serenity and he controls the great fire. It was only by coincidence that I knew this. The crystal in my body is not a part of the millennium crystal. My mother... was one of the many mistresses of my dad's. She was a powerful witch from some star of Saturn. Queen Serenity still had power over me, since I pledged allegiance to her, but the outer scouts filled me in. They knew this whole time but they couldn't say anything because of the oath they had made."  
"Then how did they tell you?" Rei was aggravated that Haruka and Michiru never told her but how could they?  
"It was quite ingenious, actually. Michiru was looking at some of the visions in her mirror, and she showed all of them to me after hearing that my heart crystal wasn't part of the millennium one. Only those who have hearts made of the millennium crystal have already had this knowledge. The fact mine wasn't made of that crystal wasn't known to everyone."  
"What now? Isn't my heart part of the millennium crystal?"  
"Well... yes and no. Ever since Queen Serenity has died... she's lost her power in the underworld (the underworld contains both hell and heaven) and she can't do anything about it. Serena's the holder of the millennium crystal now."  
"But the oaths still hold, right? They're connected to the crystal..."  
"Yes. But the thing is, Michiru showed them to me, she didn't say anything. Plus, even if she did, it didn't matter. I'm not a part of the millennium crystal."  
"But you told me..."  
"But I didn't take the oath, did I?" Mamoru started to grin.  
"Should I tell the other scouts?"  
"I think we should. After this all gets sorted out, we can find Serena's soul mate... and-"  
"Jadeite! Oh my god." Rei's eyes widened. "What about him? Who's his soul mate? It can't be me... can it?"  
"No, don't worry. Jadeite's love..." Mamoru squinted as he thought. "She was a very beautiful woman, I remember. An angel." Rei started laughing. "No really, she was an angel. Such beings did exist. Same with fairies, witches, wizards, etc. Where do you think myths and legends come from?" Rei stopped laughing for a moment and actually thought about it. It made some sense.  
"Where is she? Can she exist on earth?"  
"Of course not. She's an angel. She lives on Venus, with the rest of them."  
"Then how can Jadeite meet her?"  
"Um..."  
"Mamoru, he is a wonderful person with a pure heart. He should meet his soul mate."  
"There is one way."  
"What?"  
"We'd have to use the power from our crystals to beam her down here. That takes a hell a lot of energy."  
"Ok... well, what about the rest of the scouts? Are their soul mates the same as the ones in their visions?"  
"Let me see. I'm your soul mate. Mercury's was the elf lords..."  
"There were elves?" Rei's eyes sparkled.  
"Of course! See, different mythical creatures originated from different planets. On mercury, water-sprites and different sea monsters. On Venus, angels and medusas. On Mars, phoenixes and fire-sprites. On Jupiter, elves, fairies, and trolls. On Neptune, sirens- the most beautiful and deadly creatures. On Uranus, the dragons, and on Saturn... zombies and what not. Finally, on Pluto... these ice sprites."  
"Wow. So wait, continue about the different soul mates."  
"Ok so Mercury was in love with the elf lord... also known as Zoicite. They met on Jupiter at some ball. Charming chap, always hitting on the ladies. It was so unusual for him to stick with one girl, but he truly loved her. Venus loved the archangel... the head of the angels, Kunzite. I wasn't surprised, to be frank. Jupiter loved the fairy king, of course- Nefrite. Neptune and Uranus- well yes, they were soul mates. Pluto loved the king of the dragons... I have no idea where he is now. And Saturn loved the king of all the sprites- I don't know where he is either. All of the generals fell in love with their 'fate' soul mates except me- I fell in love with you instead of Serena and Serena fell in love with Seiya, and Jedeite loved someone else too. All of the generals wanted to meet a siren, but I wouldn't let them." Mamoru smiled.  
"Why can't you meet a siren?"  
"Well... ok... see... Michiru is the queen of the sirens."  
"I've never heard her sing."  
"They don't really sing. Well, they do... very well, but their battle cry is to die for- literally. It's so beautiful you can't move... you can't do anything. Plus, if you ever see a siren in their true form and you're not their soul mate, you go mad with desire."  
"Oh." Rei blinked. "But Michiru... she's extremely beautiful, but it's not like every man is killing Haruka to get to her."  
"She has never shown her true form to anyone but Haruka." Mamoru smiled. "Sheesh, you sure ask a lot of questions." Rei blushed and buried herself in his arms more.  
"I'm just... it's so much to take in. I can't believe we were all so deceived."  
"I know." Mamoru sighed.  
"How are we going to the scouts that aren't 'with' their real soul mates... like Serena, Pluto, and Hotaru with their real soul mates?"  
"Travel back in time. Leave this place forever."  
"What?" Rei pushed away from him and looked into his eyes. "What are you saying?"  
"This world is corrupted. Everyone's fate and destiny is not what it's supposed to be, and everything's just messed up. It was never supposed to turn out this way. The moon kingdom was not supposed to fall. We should go back, change all of that- make what was supposed to happen, happen."  
"What was supposed to happen?"  
"The moon kingdom was supposed to live on for eternity. All of the magical races weren't supposed to die from the severe rush of energy that the dying moon kingdom sent out to give us a new life. They were supposed to be reborn with us, but they weren't. It wasn't... supposed to be this way..." Mamoru looked off into the distance. Rei hugged him from behind.  
"We'll fix this."  
"I hope so."  
"Will Pluto let us fly back in time?"  
"It was her idea. Plus..." Mamoru grinned. "she never had to guard the time gate back then, they had a whole army guard it. She was happy, and free. She wants nothing more than come back to the past."  
"That's good." Rei smiled. "I think you should call the scouts and tell them that you've 'found' me. We should discuss this and get it over as soon as possible."  
"You're right. Do you think Jadeite knows where the other generals are?"  
"I think so." Rei smiled.  
"Excellent. I think the presence of the other generals will be enough to remind the scouts of their true loves." Mamoru's eyes gleamed with excitement. Then he called out to Jadeite mentally, and he came running.  
"Yes prince?" Jed came, panting.  
"Good news." Rei smiled in a way he had never seen her before.  
"What?"  
"You'll see." She couldn't help but grin.  
  
"You guys? I've found Rei. We have to tell you something, soon. Since Rei's reached Princess form she can teleport me there to you guys with some friends of ours, k? I'll see you guys soon." Mamoru turned off his communicator before they could answer. He turned to Jadeite. "Ok, now where are the other generals?"  
  
"One sec." Jadeite pulled out his own communicator and told the other generals that they had found the other scouts and their prince... as well as their true loves. Then the generals magically teleported in front of Rei and Mamoru and immediately knelt. Rei looked at Jed in astonishment.  
"How did you know that I'm not your true love?"  
"I overheard your conversation. Mamoru told me to." Jed smiled at Mamoru. "Thank you."  
"Your welcome." Then Mamoru realized the rest of the generals were still bowing and told them to stand up. "We need to teleport to the other scouts. Because you don't know where they are, make sure to create a circle around Rei- who is Princess Mars by the way- and she will teleport us. Clear? Ok lets go."  
  
They created a circle around Rei and Rei quickly transformed into her Princess form. The jaws of the other generals visibly dropped when they saw her in her most powerful form and Mamoru cleared his throat to let them know Rei was already taken. Rei winked at the generals teasingly and they laughed. Her mesmerizing violet eyes turned to Mamoru, and their eyes met. Then she closed her eyes and in a split second, they were teleported back to the scouts. 


End file.
